1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly and positioning structure of a lamp reflector, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed into an embedded sliding one for assembly and positioning.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The reflector is a crucial part of lamp structure, since most of the rays emitted from its luminous body are reflected by the said reflector to realize the intended diffusion gain effect.
Made of an independent structure, the reflector is generally prefabricated and then assembled onto a preset location of the lamp structure. The present invention intends to improve the said reflector's assembly and positioning structure.
Generally, the assembly and positioning structure of the existing reflector is implemented by means of bolting. Yet, owing to bigger area and weight of the reflector, multiple bolts must be arranged at interval. Particularly, at least two bolts are assembled at either side of the rectangular reflector for the desired robustness. However, this will result in time-consuming assembly, poorer efficiency and higher manufacturing cost. Moreover, inconvenient disassembly may occur when removing the reflector.
From another perspective, if the reflector is to be positioned directly onto the lamp via bolts, some punch holes must be drilled onto the reflector itself. There is not any difficulty in processing of a metal reflector. If some holes must be drilled onto a glass reflector, the processing cost becomes very high, and the glass is vulnerable to breakage or fracture owing to bolting. Hence, an important technical concern is how to improve the assembly and positioning pattern of the reflector.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.